


So You Think You Can Dance?

by LaNeO1989



Series: Overwatch (Answering The Recall) [8]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bachata, Dancing, F/F, Merengue, Spiderbyte, having fun, night out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:34:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25777468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaNeO1989/pseuds/LaNeO1989
Summary: Sombra and Widowmaker take a night for themselves and go dancing. Sombra has wanted to go to a club for ages and found the perfect one in the town by their beach safehouse
Relationships: Sombra | Olivia Colomar/Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix
Series: Overwatch (Answering The Recall) [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1439497
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	So You Think You Can Dance?

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so this is my first time writing something like this. I tried to do Bachata and Merengue music justice so hopefully i did, and I wanted to keep it from sounding like my normal smut, but idk... I hope you all enjoy it!

Sombra woke up slowly from her midday nap with a blue-tinged arm draped over her chest. A leg from the same body rode the curve of her hip, in the same position it was in when she fell asleep. A groggy French accent whispered, “You’re always so quick to get up… give me five more minutes, cheriè…” Reaching up, Sombra took the hand near her collarbone and intertwined her fingers. “We can stay like this chica…”

The two ex-Talon associates were enjoying the third week at the beach bungalow with the other couples they’d been traveling with. Four couples, fighting together to finally bring down Talon from sheer destruction of their ranks. This was their vacation before the return to the grind.

Twisting her body, Sombra turned to face her girlfriend, the internationally infamous Widowmaker. Leaning up, she pressed her lips to Widow’s barely sleep mouth. Slowly opening her eyes, Widow’s goldenrod eyes crinkled in a smile as she returned the kiss. Pulling away, she said with a smirk, “I know when you want something Olivia!”

Grinning at one of the only people allowed to use her real name, Sombra replied, “Ya got me! Let’s ditch the grandparents and go to a club tonight! I found a place I wanna check out…” Widow hummed as she closed her eyes, “Should we really go into town like that? What if we’re made?” Sombra tisked in response, “When did you get so cautious? You’ve been hanging with Amari too much!” Rolling her eyes, as she opened them back up, Widow responded, “Ana has reminded me of some of the lessons she gave me, and caution was one of them…”

Rolling both of their bodies over, Sombra straddled Widow as she bent down. She kissed along Widow’s collar as she begged. Slowly, she kissed a trail down the valley of cleavage before getting to the woman’s strong abs. There was a gasp above her before two hands grabbed her arms. In a lust-slick voice, Widow whispered, “If you go any farther, we won’t be able to go ANYWHERE tonight...”

Trailing her fingers across the panties at her chest, Sombra replied, “I can make it quick?” Pushing the hacker off her body, Widow groaned, “But I can’t! And if we’re going somewhere I have to straighten my hair… now get up!” Defeated, but excited, Sombra rolled to the edge and sat up. Her excitement exploded as she said, “You’ll love it Widow! I just wanna dance with you in a dark corner, drink a few free drinks from guys who think they have a chance… ya know, normal stuff?”

Widow chuckled as she too sat up, “Do we have to talk to these men to get the drinks?” Sombra rolled her eyes as she stood up and walked over to the closet. Over her shoulder she said, “Wear the right thing and you won’t even have to say hi!” Sombra was going through her outfits and didn’t notice Widow coming up behind her.

Perky breast pressed into her shoulders as Widow reached across her and plucked out a bright red dress. “This will do!” The sniper said as she smiled at the garment. Sombra looked at the asymmetrical cut dress and said, “If you wear that, I’m gonna be the one buying you drinks all night!” Widow smirked and walked off to the bathroom, hips in heavy swing.

Three hours later, the two women walked into the living area to catcalls and damns all around. The asymmetrical red dress played to all of Widow’s strengths as a statuesque woman. The modestly plunging neckline and slit up to her hip on the shorter side of the garment, showed miles of skin and accentuated her height in the gray, stiletto heels. The sassy high ponytail and swooping bang gave her mystery without the fuss. Nestled in her cleavage was the necklace and medallion that had a twin around Sombra’s neck.

The two necklaces started off as best friend trinkets, one with a black widow spider on it for the sniper, the other with a glowing lock of the hacker. When the relationship turned serious, they became the couple’s “odd take” on engagement rings. Sombra took the spider, and Widow got the lock, neither ever going without having it on, or in their pocket. Sombra rubbed hers as she stepped up beside her girl.

Not to be outdone, she’d chosen an outfit that pulled back on the sex tonight. The purple bandeau hugged her breast, leaving her toned midriff and upper body bare for everyone to see how the weeks in the sun had kissed her complexion. Gray booty shorts sat high on her hips and stopped quickly on her thick thighs. Even at 5’3 her legs were long and toned and with the help of the purple platform heels, her bachata would look amazing tonight. The last minute purple and gray button up she’d snagged from Hanzo, coupled with a freshly colored ombré undercut and line up, gave her a laid back sex appeal to counter Widow’s ‘lady in red’.

“Hey Gabe! Can we drive your car tonight?” Sombra asked with a fake smile. The ex-mercenary scrunched up his face as he dug the keys out of his pocket and said, “Scratch it and I’ll beat you with your own legs!” He tossed the keys with Widow snatching them out of the air before they got to Sombra and said, “No worries, I’ll be driving… not her!” That was enough to satisfy the wraith as he leaned back in the chair and continued to watch the movie on the screen. The couple walked out of the door, but heard through the open window, “PUT THE ROOF IN THE STORAGE BAG IF YOU TAKE IT OFF!!”

At the car, they made quick work of storing the roof, in the bag, in the trunk, before they set off. Sombra took Widow’s hand as they sped off, wind blowing in their hair. Getting to town only took ten minutes, but the sun was low when they pulled up in the parking lot of the club. The moment the two stepped out of the car, all eyes were on them. The merengue music was loud and thumping as they walked up to the line to wait to get in. 

After a few minutes, bouncer looked down the queue and pointed at the two and called them forward. Walking to the front, they stopped in front of the large man who looked them up and down. “You two look like you’d stir the pot, go ahead in…” He said as he lifted the stanchion. Walking into the dim lit warehouse style club, the vibe immediately hit them both.

Sombra’s hips quickly found the beat of the current song as she began dancing while she pulled Widow to the center of the room, “Comeonnnn, I think I want everybody to see us instead!” Twisting through the crowd, they made their way towards the center. Widow stopped abruptly, snapping the smaller woman back into her embrace. “This is fine my little hacker…”

Wrapping her arms around Widow’s narrow waist, Sombra whispered, “Well then, follow my lead ballerina…” Sombra started the simple step, waiting for Widow to get the motion before she added the next part. When they were moving in a tight square, Sombra jazzed it up, hips twisting as she stepped out on the fourth count. Taking the hint, Widow matched her and soon, people were moving to give the sexy couple a chance to widen their saucy little bachata. 

Sombra added more and more in between the beats until a nice little routine was formed. Her trained, dancer girlfriend followed without problems as they met and separated, legs moving to the count. Speeding up, both women had an audience as they put on a show. The live band took notice and started playing towards them. Sombra saw nobody but Widow as the red dress swayed with her hips and heavy lidded goldenrod eyes, told her Widow was feeling the same.

All the weeks of fighting, running from safehouse to safehouse melted away as the heavy bass line pulsed. A rare full-mouth smile spread across Widow’s face as she shimmied and twisted, Latin beat carrying her back to a time where dance was all she had, and all she needed. When the song finished, the floor erupted in applause, breaking the tunnel vision the two had as they realized it was all for them. Both women blushed at the praise and took a bow. Hooking her arm around Sombra’s waist, Widow said, “I think it’s time we worked on those free drinks, no?”

Sombra grinned as she replied, “I knew there was a reason I kept you…” The slap on the ass made her jump as Widow laughed and pulled her towards the bar. Finding two empty stools, they sat, and almost immediately one of the bartenders walked over. One mojito and a blue motorcycle later, Sombra went to pay when the bartender said, “Nah, no worries… those two are on the house..” As he walked away, Sombra nudged her girlfriend, “See, free drinks!” Widow looked away, face taking on odd look, “I didn’t really go to clubs when I was younger…” Sombra reached over, taking Widow’s chin in her fingers, she turned the woman back to face her. “Hey… now you got me! Stick with me and I’ll show you some things…” Widow smiled and leaned over to kiss her on the cheek.

The next few hours were spent dancing, then getting drinks, that were always paid for by someone else. As it got late, Widow sent a text for somebody to come pick them up so they weren’t driving drunk. Finishing up their drinks, a man walked up behind the sniper, “You looking to hook up tonight?” Normally able to hold her own, the alcohol was impairing Widow’s natural fuck-off abilities as she slurred, “nooooo, I’m going with someone….” The man was about to grab her ass when he squealed. 

Sombra had her hand gripped tight on the man’s jewels. The anger on her face made the play relationship between her and Reaper seem so much more believable as she twisted her hand and let go, bringing the man to his knees. “Step off pendejo!!” She growled as she bent down to his ear.

The man pulled back then got up and ran off. Pulling the inebriated Widow up, Sombra walked them to the door. Outside, they sat at the front of the car to wait. Sombra stood, her body wedged between Widow’s legs. A blue hand rubbed across the implants on her scalp as Widow said, “When we get back… it’s on!” Eyes rolling back from the sensation, Sombra replied, “Yeaaa, it….. Is!”

Softly trailing her nails up Widow’s leg, Sombra began to kiss the woman, pushing her back on the hood of the car. Widow’s hand crept under the bottom of the Sombra’s shirt cupping the bottom of her breast. All too soon, a SUV pulled up and McCree popped out. “Drunk Taxi! Looking for a purple twerp and her blue girlfriend?!” Disengaging from each other, Sombra turned around grinning, “Very funny…. JOEL!” 

McCree frowned, “You know I hate my middle name!” Window laughed as she swayed to the vehicle, “Why do you think she uses it?” Jesse huffed and held out his hand for Widow to pass over the keys. Hanzo got out and made sure the women were in the truck with Ana and Rein before he walked over to join McCree in Gabe’s car. Twenty minutes later, everyone was back at the bungalow in their respective rooms.

Sombra went to start undressing when she was pushed lightly on the bed. Landing on her hands and knees, Widow crawled in behind her, “I like you like this!” Angling down, Sombra deepened the arch in her back and asked, “What ya gonna do when I’m like this?” Easing the button up off, Widow tossed the shirt on the floor. She undid the tight shorts and slid them down Sombra’s legs. The lacy black panties were all that stood in her way as she pressed her fingers into the material and began rubbing full lips through the fabric.

The reaction was almost immediate as Sombra gasped. Moving around the edge of the fabric, Widow teased the opening to the hacker’s core as she whispered, “I think I found the right spot…” Her middle finger slowly pushed inside, causing Sombra to throw her head back as she began moving herself on Widow’s finger. The same trigger finger that had ended so many lives, slid up to a hiding nub and began working small circles on the spot of pleasure.

Sliding a second finger in, Widow let Sombra work herself as she danced her finger across the sensitive spot. As her fingers got slick, she began working them in and out. Sombra was moving in slow movements as she gripped two handfuls of the bedding underneath her. Pulling her fingers completely out, Widow brought the glistening digits to her mouth and sucked Sombra’s honey off her fingers. “You want more, Oui?”

Sombra just nodded as Widow turned her over. When she had the hacker on her back, she pulled the shorts all the way off. Sombra was about to kick her shoes off when the sniper stopped her, “Leave them on…” Hiking up her own dress, she crawled further into the bed, in between Sombra’s spread legs. Leaning down, the two met in a kiss, probing each other’s mouth with impatient tongues. “Your mouth tastes minty,” Sombra giggled, causing both women to laugh as she wrapped her arms around the sniper's neck.

As they continued, Sombra slid the zipper of the red dress down while Widow undid the knot in the center of Sombra’s chest. Moving down, the sniper nudged the shirt open with her nose, exposing two deep-mocha colored breasts waiting to be worshipped. She trailed her tongue across an already hard nipple before she took the nub in her mouth with a slurp. Sombra pulled the hair tie holding Widow’s hair in place, causing the purple mane to fall around the woman’s head. An impatient hand urged Widow to the next breast by a handful of hair.

Switching sides, Widow moved her free hand to take over, playfully tweaking the first nipple as she sucked on the other. Sombra gasped, the sensation causing a sharp spike of pleasure to run through her body. “Damn LaCroix! I need to take you dancing more often!” Sombra breathed out after a few moments. Widow chuckled and began kissing downward. Pausing, she said, “I’m just getting started!”

The taller woman sat up and pulled the black panties that covered her destination, completely off. Widow lifted Sombra’s leg, and began to smooch light kisses up her thick thigh. The chuckles coming from the woman only fueled Widow’s intent. With a final sweeping motion, she kissed until she was back at Sombra’s waiting core. Lowering her head, Widow gave the woman one final look before she pressed her tongue flat on the quivering lips below her.

Sombra, so balled up with anticipation, pushed forward trying to feel more. When Widow’s tongue slipped in, she froze, her breath caught in her chest.

Widow curled her tongue, moving against the warm skin with a purpose. She slid her tongue up, teasing the quietly waiting nub at the top while she brought her fingers up to spread Sombra open. That’s when the hacker finally broke. The room erupted into quiet Spanish pleas as Widow’s fingers and tongue worked Sombra’s core. Coaxing more and more out of the smaller woman, Widow was slick with Sombra’s need when she finally came up for air. With a simple wipe of her mouth, the sniper said, “Let me get something real quick.”

Sliding out of the bed, she let the red dress fall to the floor as she walked over to the dresser. She opened up their special drawer and before she could pull anything out, Sombra screeched, “GET BIG DADDY!” Widow had to stop and laugh before she rummaged to find the harness for their biggest toy. Practiced motions had her in the device within two minutes and when she turned around, she wiggled her hips so Sombra could see the thick ten inch toy shake.

A slow saunter brought her back to the bedside, “I hope you’re ready…” Climbing back in, she moved back between Sombra’s waiting legs. She angled herself so the toy laid across the woman’s core and began thrusting. Every move made, the dildo dipped between Sombra’s lips, gliding through the wetness that waited. After a few strokes, Widow lined herself up and pushed. 

Slowly moving, she inched in, watching as Sombra became more and more undone. When she was all the way inside, she leaned down and kissed the panting woman, “Are you ok?” Sombra’s violet eyes looked up with a twinkle and replied, “Hell yea!” Widow began thrusting, slow and steady as she watched the woman underneath her. Sombra’s moans grew louder as she began to stroke Widow’s back. 

Picking up speed, she noticed the exact moment that Sombra’s massage switched to frantic scratches on her back. Sitting back up, she pulled the hacker up as well, still thrusting up as she held the woman against her chest. Sombra moved her hips, matching the thrusts as she kissed along the Widow’s collarbone. Biting her lip, she told the sniper, “I’m close!”

“I want you to ride me as you cum, my little hacker!” Widow whispered. Sombra’s eyes popped open in shock as she looked up. The smoldering, goldenrod stare told her, she’d heard correctly. Quick shuffling had Widow on her back and Sombra climbing on top. She pushed down on the strap on herself as she lowered herself down.

In control of the pace, Sombra began rising and falling, working herself on the large cock. Widow watched with a predator’s stare as her girlfriend pleased herself. Reaching up, she snagged both of Sombra’s nipples and worked them while the hacker controlled her own pleasure. 

Sombra was a ball of tension, used to being on the other side, the fill and stretch of the strap wasn’t new, but tonight was bringing her closer to the end faster than usual. Looking down, and seeing the laser focus on her was the final straw, her end came in an explosion that colored her vision as a million pieces inside of her imploded. She could feel her wetness running down the contours of the strap as she rode out a powerful orgasm. 

As she turned to mush, she toppled forward on to Widow’s soft breast. The sniper wrapped her arm around the woman and held her close as she stroked her hair. “Give me a minute to recover and I’m gonna rock your world, Amélie!” With a warm chuckle, Widow replied, “No rush, I have the rest of my life, Olivia…”


End file.
